No Regrets
by anmodo
Summary: DS Friendship with Benefits Minor spoilers for Risen and Claire De Lune Rated R


Summary: D/S Friendship with Benefits. This gets a little intense. Spoilers for Risen, Clare De Lune. Rated R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the WAT characters or anything else WAT  
  
"You can't do this," Samantha said into the phone. "No you don't understand. This is very inconvenient for me."  
  
She listened to the voice on the other end then ended the call with, "Fine. Two weeks. Whatever." Then she slammed the phone down.  
  
Martin and Danny who were reviewing case files at the center table both looked up. They couldn't help but overhear. Danny said, "Is everything OK?"  
  
"It's fine," replied Sam testily as she walked out of the work area.  
  
Danny and Martin finished their review, and then returned to their desks. About 30 minutes later, Samantha returned still looking unhappy. When Martin left the area for lunch, Samantha took the opportunity to talk to Danny. She knew he was her last and really only resort. She walked over, and casually leaned on his desk.  
  
"Hey." she said.  
  
"Hey." Danny replied curiously.  
  
"I need a huge favor." Samantha said desperately.  
  
"Name it."  
  
"That was my landlord on the phone earlier. They are renovating my apartment building, and all the tenants on my floor have to move out for two weeks. I need a place to crash. I just spent the last 30 minutes trying to find a hotel I can afford. I even tried calling an old girl friend who I haven't talked to in over a year. I can't afford the hotel, and the friend seemed kind of shocked that she heard from me after all this time. Times like these I realize I have no life at all."  
  
"Where are you going with this? Do you need a place to stay? Do you want to stay with me?"  
  
"It would only be for two weeks. That's it. I'll stay out of your way, Danny. I promise. You are the only person I could think of to ask. I'd ask Viv, but she has a husband and kid..."  
  
As Samantha trailed off into a litany of justifications, Danny reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a key. "Here you go. You've seen my apartment. Not exactly a palace, but it will be fine. Do worry, Samantha."  
  
"I know. I just don't want to cramp your style." Samantha said with a teasing smile.  
  
Danny smiled, "I think I can handle it for a couple of weeks."  
  
Samantha took the key. At that moment, she wanted to hug Danny for making this easy. When she heard she had to move out, she panicked. She knew that her solitary lifestyle meant that she didn't have people she could depend on. She briefly thought of calling Eric Keller, but she knew that would turn in to a romantic entanglement. She didn't want that right now.  
  
One week later.  
  
Danny was right. His apartment was no palace. In fact, it was tiny. There were basically two rooms – one small bedroom, and then a living room area with an open kitchen – a typical New York apartment. It was much like hers except she lucked out and had a bit more space. His apartment was also similar to hers in that there were no personal pictures, and very little décor. At least, she had a few random posters, flower arrangements and paintings. Another difference, Danny's apartment was spotless. That surprised her. She thought he might be the typical guy – clothes everywhere. Danny's place was cleaner than hers.  
  
Danny and Samantha's living arrangement was working rather well. She was home alone most evenings in his apartment. Samantha didn't realize that Danny was seeing someone, but she didn't ask him for details. Sometimes she heard him come in at two or three in the morning, but most of the time she didn't see him until the morning. He was always up, showered and dressed before she opened her eyes. It was the smell of fresh brewed coffee that woke her up each morning.  
  
Samantha walked over to the kitchen area from her spot on his comfortable couch, "How do you do it? You must run on like three hours of sleep."  
  
"Just lots of energy I guess, and coffee," replied Danny. "I'll see you at the office. Have a nice day, sweetheart."  
  
Samantha laughed. "I'll try. I could get used to this – not having to brew my own coffee in the morning."  
  
Danny left, and Samantha began her morning routine.  
  
At the office, no one really knew that Samantha was staying with Danny. Danny never mentioned it to anyone. They came and left at various times. Not that it was a big deal, but as Samantha knew, places like the FBI office could become a gossip mill fairly quickly.  
  
That night, Samantha got back to Danny's at around 6 p.m. Danny left the office shortly before she did, but he was not home yet. He must have another date. Samantha ordered some Chinese takeout and found a good movie on the television. She had already changed in her pajamas, and settled in on the couch when the door opened.  
  
"Hey." Danny said as he entered his apartment.  
  
"Hey. This is a surprise. Are you here to stay or just dropping by?"  
  
Danny laughed, "Here to stay. It seems my company has gotten old."  
  
"Oh...I find that hard to believe."  
  
Danny sank into the sofa next to Samantha. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Actually, it's my fault. I've been seeing this very nice girl for the last month. We have a good time together, but then all the questions start coming."  
  
"Well, as I understand it, that's kind of how a relationship works. You 'get to know each other'."  
  
"Right. I get that...I do, but what if you just want the past to be the past. Do you tell the guys you go out with your whole life story?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's what I thought. I just don't want to re-hash everything for someone I probably won't even be with in a few months. So I had dinner with her tonight and told her it wasn't working. She was kind of hurt. I felt bad."  
  
"I know how you feel. Someday, maybe we will both be able to let people in."  
  
Samantha knew exactly how Danny felt. She knew some details about Danny's past – his parents' deaths, his troubled teen years. He alluded too much of this while they were working. Rarely did he go into any detail. She did the same with him. He knew that she struggled with her relationship with her mother, and that she tended to get involved in disastrous relationships.  
  
"What have we got going on tonight?"  
  
"Well, I ordered some food. You are welcome to join me. And then I thought I would watch a movie."  
  
"Sounds good, but don't be offended if I fall asleep. I think all the late nights have caught up with me."  
  
They ate the food, and started watching the movie. They were both sleeping thirty minutes into the movie.  
  
Danny woke up realizing he wasn't in his bed. He was still on the couch with Samantha. She was sleeping with her head on his chest. Her breathing was steady and even. He lightly ran his hand through her hair, and then slowly laid her down on the couch. She looked so young and vulnerable, so different from the person he saw everyday. He got up and went to his own bed.  
  
That morning, Samantha woke up before she smelled the coffee. She could hear the shower going. She didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was watching the movie with Danny. She got up from the couch to start the coffee herself, when the bathroom door opened. Danny stepped out with a towel wrapped low around his waist. His wet hair was sticking up all over.  
  
"Good morning. I beat you to the coffee." Samantha said a little nervously.  
  
"Hey. Morning." Danny replied completely at ease. He might as well have been completely clothed. Danny folded his arms across his bare chest. "You didn't last very long with that movie last night."  
  
"I know. I think I was more tired than I admitted." Samantha replied. She was afraid to look directly at Danny. They had known each other for years, but she had never seen him quite like that. She had always thought Danny was attractive...sexy even, but they developed such a comfortable relationship that she never really thought about it much. Standing in front of him right now was little too much for her. It could also be because she hadn't had sex in almost a year. She would probably have a physical reaction to seeing just about anyone like that let alone someone like Danny.  
  
"I'm gonna get dressed."  
  
Thank goodness, Samantha thought as Danny entered his bedroom and shut the door.  
  
The next evening.  
  
Samantha and Danny left the office and rode the subway to Danny's together. They picked up a pizza on the way back to his place. They talked quite a bit and had a really nice time. Danny was so funny and sweet. Samantha felt so at ease with him. She didn't have to be in control. She could be vulnerable, and he would never think she was weak.  
  
Danny enjoyed Samantha's company as well. She didn't ask too many questions. She knew enough about him. It was nice coming home to someone -- even just a friend. So many times he ended up in shallow relationships just to fill a void. It was hard for him to be home alone with his thoughts. It's at those times, when he feels like drinking the most. It's those times when he knows he can never stop going to AA meetings.  
  
They finished the pizza and cleaned up. Then settled on the couch again to try another movie. This time they lasted a little longer. They laughed and joked about how cheesy the movie was. Then, just like the night before, they both fell asleep. This time Samantha was conscience of laying her head down on Danny's chest. She felt safe. She liked to hear the beat of his heart. As Samantha was falling asleep, she was fantasizing about being with Danny. In her fantasy, he was kissing her, touching her. Their bodies were pressed together.  
  
Danny woke up right after Samantha fell asleep. Her hands were traveling across his stomach under his t-shirt. As her fingers started to travel down to the top of his jeans, he knew he needed to get out of this situation. He only had so much self-control. So he gently took Samantha's arms, and started to lay her down on the couch. Then Samantha opened her eyes. She was breathless.  
  
"You fell asleep. I was just getting you comfortable before I went to bed." Danny said as he was leaning over her. Their faces were inches a part.  
  
Samantha looked up at Danny, and desperately did not want the fantasy to end. She touched his face and started to trace his strong jaw line with the tip of her finger. He had a five o'clock shadow. She quickly arched up to meet his lips with hers. At first, as if on instinct, Danny responded. He met her tongue with his, and ran his hand through her long, blonde hair. Samantha broke from the passionate kiss to start kissing his neck, and then her hands started to lift his t-shirt over his head. It was at that moment that Danny tried to re-gain control of the situation.  
  
"Samantha, we can't do this."  
  
"Why not? We're friends, right? What's the harm?" Samantha said as she ran her hand down Danny's bare chest.  
  
"We work together. It will get too complicated," Danny replied as he sat back on the sofa.  
  
Samantha sat up, and looked at Danny. "It's just sex. No complications, no questions...just two people who don't want to get involved in something." Samantha could see that Danny's resistance was starting to wane. She quickly moved to straddle Danny's lap. She was getting very aroused being this close to him. She leaned in closer to him to start kissing again. He met her lips again with his -- this time pulling her closer to him.  
  
In his mind, Danny knew this was wrong. But, Samantha seemed to need him so much. He liked feeling needed. Against his better judgment, he started to remove her shirt. As his hands brushed over her breasts, Samantha moaned inside Danny's mouth. She started writhing against him –- completely arousing him. Danny then took control. He gently pushed her on to her back so she was laying beneath him. She looked up at him...hoping that he wouldn't decide to stop. Danny pushed down Samantha's pajama pants. Samantha then started to unzipped Danny's jeans and then he took them off. They were now laying on his sofa naked. He was kissing her...touching every inch of her.  
  
All Samantha could think of was how great he felt. He beautiful body on top of her. She desperately wanted him inside of her.  
  
As Danny traveled back up her body with his lips, he whispered in Samantha's ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"God, yes."  
  
Danny reached down to find his jeans. At first, Samantha thought he was stopping. He pulled out his wallet, and then pulled out a condom. She was glad that Danny was prepared. Samantha was so out of her mind with passion, she didn't even think about being safe.  
  
And then, Danny was inside of her. Samantha was looking into Danny's dark eyes. They seemed to get black with passion.  
  
Danny had to close his eyes. He couldn't look at her anymore. He knew with each passing moment that they were changing their relationship. He knew it was too late now.  
  
They came together, both breathless and sated. Danny moved to the side, and held Samantha. He pulled a blanket on top of them. They felled asleep as they weren't sure what to say to each other.  
  
Samantha woke up in the morning alone. She could still feel him inside of her. She could smell him all around her. It was quiet in the apartment. She could smell the coffee. She wrapped the blanket around her. On the coffee pot was a note, "Went for a run. Going in to work right after."  
  
Part of her was thankful he was gone, but she was a little worried as well. She knew that Danny basically went against his better judgment the night before. Samantha got ready and went to work. On the subway ride to work, Samantha relived the previous evening in her mind. She didn't regret it. She only hoped that Danny felt the same way.  
  
She entered the office, and Danny wasn't at his desk. She said good morning to Vivian and Martin. Shortly after, Jack walked in with Danny trailing behind. They all sat around the conference table. They had a new case – a missing girl. Samantha was sitting right across from Danny. She tried to look at his face but he wouldn't meet her eyes. Jack gave out the assignments. He told Samantha and Martin to go to the scene and interview witnesses. He wanted Danny and Vivian to stay at the office to do deep background. Samantha wondered if Danny spoke with Jack...maybe he asked Jack not to pair him with Samantha. Before last night, Samantha couldn't imagine Danny doing that.  
  
Danny immediately left the table with Vivian without so much as a good morning to Samantha. He knew that Samantha wanted a reaction from him. But he still wasn't sure how he felt.  
  
They all had a long day. They finally tracked the missing girl down. Samantha and Jack returned her safely to her family. When Samantha got back to the office Danny was already gone. She didn't know what to do. She thought maybe she should check into a hotel or maybe just sleep on Jack's office couch. But then she saw a note on her desk. It read:  
  
S – Sorry about the distance today. I just needed to think. Come home and we'll talk. – D  
  
And with that, she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew if they just kept talking they would be OK.  
  
She walked hesitantly into his apartment. The apartment was filled with a wonderful aroma. Samantha was starving. Danny cooked dinner for them.  
  
"Hey. Did you get her back home OK?" Danny asked.  
  
"Yes, she is safe and happy to be home," Samantha replied.  
  
"Good to hear. I'm sorry about today."  
  
"It's OK."  
  
"No, it's not. I didn't want to make you feel unsure or uncomfortable."  
  
"We just need to talk about last night. I don't regret it, Danny. And I hope you don't either. I haven't felt like that in such a long time. I forgot what it was like to feel wanted and cared for," Samantha said as tears started to brim in her eyes.  
  
When Danny saw her cry, he immediately went to her and took her in his arms. "I don't regret it either."  
  
"You don't."  
  
"No. But it can't happen again. I don't want to lose you Samantha. I don't want you to be just another failed relationship. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. I don't want to lose you either. You are the most special person in my life." Samantha kissed him lightly on the lips, then he kissed her on her forehead and held her a while longer.  
  
Danny pulled away, "Let's eat. I'm starved."  
  
"Sounds good." Samantha said smiling.  
  
"And after, I'm going straight to my room...no more late nights on the couch. I know I'm irresistible...so we'll just have to keep our distance for the next few days." Danny said jokingly.  
  
Samantha laughed. Someday she hoped they would both find people to understand them and fulfill them. She hoped that she and Danny could learn together how to let people in to their hearts. She knows that whoever captures Danny's heart will be very lucky. 


End file.
